Contact
by Mr. Patience
Summary: There was something about it that he loved; that feeling that couldn’t be placed... every time he fought and had contact with another person is when he felt most alive." But after an event, he doesn't know if contact will save him or destroy him.


**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the author or owner of Naruto. This is a work of fandom and I am in no way profiting from it.

Contact

By: Mr. Patience

There was something about it that he loved; that feeling that couldn't be placed. He felt it every time his fist crashed into another human's body, feeling their fragile structure give way to his force. Feeling and knowing that they existed, knowing that he existed. Every time he fought and had contact with another person is when he felt most alive.

The reason? It might have been due to the neglect he experienced as a child or maybe he was just born a fighter. Either way, he didn't care. All he knew was that nothing could match the exhilaration of contact with another human.

But there was one person in particular that made the feeling ten times stronger. It was his teammate, his friend. They would spar almost every day to keep their skills sharp and to attempt to prove who was the best. They both knew he was far beyond her level, but neither cared. Even though they didn't admit it, the sparring was for something besides practice.

One particular match was extremely vicious; their knuckles were swollen and split, their bruises were beyond count, and their breathing was ragged. But their eyes were sharp; losing was not an option.

Finally, he got within her guard and slammed his elbow into her ribs. With gritted teeth she deftly grabbed and flung him to the hard ground. A swift sweep brought her to his level. The battle continued in the dust as they wrestled for dominance.

All motion finally ceased except for her furious blinking in an attempt to clear the thick dust from her eyes. His arrogant smirk and her confined position made her realize that she was on the losing side. He had her hopelessly pinned.

And for the first time, she realized how close their bodies were. Judging by his tense expression, she guessed that he had realized the same thing. Yet, neither moved.

His eyes flickered between her green eyes and her rose lips.

He slowly lowered his face towards hers; he stopped barely above her lips. He stared deep into her eyes and asked a wordless question. The emerald depths of her eyes replied with hesitant eagerness.

Both of their eyes lids closed as the distance between them evaporated.

The feeling was… it was… he knew not how to describe it. It was intangible for he had never felt this much through contact. The sensation went deep into his being, saturating every fiber with unparalleled jubilation and tranquility.

The kiss broke for a moment and each seemed to breathe in for the first time in their lives

.

And then they delved back into the sea of sensation. The feeling of aliveness escaped both of their senses understanding.

The kiss broke a second time after a longer period and she tilted her head back in satisfaction. But he needed more of this feeling that had eluded him all of his life.

He tried to instigate another kiss, but she put a calming hand on his shoulder. He attempted again and she put a protesting hand against his chest.

Why couldn't she understand his longing?

A solid punch sent him reeling back. He coughed and staggered to his knees. He met her gaze; it was hurt and questioning.

He couldn't answer it, though. All he could do was lower his head in shame and frustration.

He didn't know how long it was that they didn't speak. He tried not to think about it and so he fought. He felt that same sensation, but it was lackluster. Every time he landed a hit, the sensation was fleeting and flat.

So, he fought harder; he fought longer. But all he could think of was how none of it compared to that simple and soft contact: the kiss. He realized that it had destroyed him, yet at the same time it had made him into more than he had ever been. It reminded him that he existed and that he wasn't alone.

Eventually, she stopped avoiding him and faced him. He wanted so badly to embrace her like he had done so many times before. However, her gaze kept him at bay. The pain in her eyes had subsided, but the question was still there.

He knew he couldn't say anything to set things right. He couldn't communicate with words for they would only complicate matters.

So, he communicated the only way he knew how: he held out his right hand.

He knew he couldn't speak to her like an old friend, so he would speak to her like a new acquaintance and start with a simple handshake.

She looked at his hand and then at his face which simply read: I'm glad you're in my life.

She smiled a small smile and gently clasped his outreach hand in her left hand.

He smiled to as she stepped close to him, their fingers comfortably intertwined.

And once again, the distance between their faces was minimal. But both knew that the kiss could wait.

All that matter was that they were alive and together.

--

A/N: Hey, long time no see. I know it's a break from my usual stuff, but I like a little romance every once in a while. I may try to work on "Peace" now that my scheduling isn't so overwhelming. Not promising anything, though. Oh, and check out my other one-shots if you enjoyed this one.

Enjoy life.

-Mr. Patience


End file.
